


Making an entrance

by SandrockTrinity



Series: The City That Never Sleeps [2]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Urban Magic Yogs, hatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross has never left his church, nor has he ever experienced a conversation with a human. That is until one night when a mysterious man comes into his church...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making an entrance

From atop the church Ross could see the bright lights of the city glittering in the cold wet night. His skin made of stone was frozen and wet, his usually shining horns and tail were dulled by the clouded sky. His eyes stared dull at the city he had watched grow for hundreds of years. Below his feet the church crumbled after being left for 50 years with no one but a gardener coming around every so often to tend to the grave. His toes hung off the edge of the building as if the only structure holding him in place, but it didn't. He had moved around many times, especially in the rafters of the church where he had once listened to the preys and stories of the priests who spoke to the people. Many times he had imagined how the characters from the stories would look and sound if they had stood right next to him. The glass windows had shown him a lot of beautiful colours that he hoped lived out side of his abandoned prison.

A sigh escaped his smooth lips as a crack of thunder echoed across the sky. Looks like a storm was coming, so many times he had watched them to no longer be impressed by them. Taking a step back from the edge of the roof Ross looked around at the statues to the left and right of him. In the hundreds of years he had lived on top of the church, not once had he ever seen them move, nor speak. Silence had been the only thing he could hear standing on his pedestal. He lowered himself onto the beams of the roof and ducked under so that he now rested in the rafters. The sound of the rain and storm was muffled by the thick brick walls of the church. He liked it that way, he could focus on the little warmth he had, not that he had properly felt warmth in the spring time. He lowered himself on to an alcove that had once held a beautiful state watching over the crowds of people. The only remains of the statue were now crumbled below after it had fallen and smashed into the wooden pews below. His eyes blinked, uncaring at the old statue with a half broken face. He sighed again before sitting on the ledge, one knee raised up to rest his arm, while his other leg swung down over the edge. His tail swirled around the pillar that he leaned his back against. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as the muffled sounds of thunder began to grow.

Softly he begun to hum, it was about the only noise he could really make. He hummed along to a song he remembered so long ago he had heard the church choir sing. Now, only he reminded the church of its glory days of music and happiness that it encased. A large strike of lightning flashed behind the multicoloured glass windows, giving light to the darkened place. A clap of thunder followed slowly behind it, Ross looked at the colours as lightning continued to flash.The colours of red, yellow and blue reflected onto his skin as the lightning danced through the sky. Ross closed his eyes and continued to hum until a creaking sound echoed through the church.

His eyes opened slowly, wondering if he should prepare to watch another beam fall from the sky. The creaking stopped for a moment and then there was a loud crash. Ross sat up properly to see what had caused the commotion. His eyes scanned the room but could see nothing. Another loud crash happened and the sound of wood hitting stone echoed into his ears. His eyes were drawn to the entrance to the church. The large wooden doors had been flung open and there in the middle of them stood a lone man. Ross squinted to look at the man but from his spot he could not see.

"Hello!" The man called out as he walked down the aisle of the church and stopped mid way. Ross jumped from his sitting position and onto the wooden beams above him. SLowly and quietly he jumped and swung across the beams watching the man look around the room. The man was soaked to the bone after standing in the rain for so long. He probably hopped to find someone to talk to, but there was no one in the church but Ross. The man walked over to a large iron pole that held five large candles on top of it. Ross watched as he reached for something in his pocked and then a moment later one of the candals were lit. Ross felt a wave of joy in his heart as he watched the man walk around the place to light more candles throughout the place. The warm yellow light reminded Ross of some of the big celebrations the church use to have, where in the middle of the night they would turn all the lights off and only have the candles burning. Ross had loved the way the small yellow light flickered in the darkness, giving him hope that he was not the only one felt in this damned place.

The man walked back over to the aisle and Ross could now see him clearly. He wore a black leather jacket on top of a plain white top. His jeans were ripped at the thigh and knees and his feet were clad in black boots. Ross smiled at how different he looked from the usual people who entered the church. None of them usually looked like that.

The man turned and looked up at the rafters causing Ross to hide himself in the darkest part so the man could not see him. The man was handsome, thought Ross. Curled auburn hair colour and a gingery beard, his eyes were a dark blue like the sky just as the sun was setting behind the city and his skin was a pale pink colour. Obviously the man had very limited access to the sun from his skin tone, maybe he had been locked away like Ross had. Ross jumped over to another beam as the man walked further down the aisle towards the door. Ross was hopping the man was not going to leave just yet. He had not seen a human this close in so long that he wished to just gaze upon him a little more. The man closed the broken doors behind him and shivered. He must have been cold. Ross jumped to another beam to keep the man in his sights, however, so intrigued by the man, Ross had forgotten that some of the beams could not take his weight any more. With a quick creak and a snap the beam below him snapped and self him crashing to the floor.

A tremendous rumble echoed throughout the hall as Ross and debris came crashing down on to the floor. Ross had closed his eyes preparing for the impact that would inevitably mean he would need to heal himself later. A gasp from the man sounded as he walked closer to the rubble that now scattered on the floor. Ross groaned as his body hurt from the impact. He tried to shift himself but couldn't move. Some of the stone and wood had landed on him, making him unable to move from his position on the floor. His eyes blinked and he looked up at the man who now stood in front of him, watching him. Could the man see him? A smile graced the mans lips.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," he chuckled at Ross and knelt down in front of him. He raised his hand and pressed his fingers against Ross' horns.

"So you are real," he spoke again. Ross felt a rush of heat flow over his body as the man touched him. Was this what it was like to be touched by human skin? Ross loved the feeling of it after one touch, as if he was addicted to those strange drugs he had heard the priest speak about. Ross attempted to move away out from under the rubble but it was no use. His leg was caught amongst the beams and his hips were berried under stone. The man smiled, "let me help you."

Slowly the man began to remove the debris above him. Many times the man grunted as he moved the heavy beams and jagged stones off of Ross. Slowly Ross was able to move his body until he was finally released from the rubble. Ross pulled away and leaned up against the wooden pews, he didn't move much around the man apart from his tail. Would he get in trouble? He wasn't meant to be seen by people, or at least thats the assumption he came to. The man walked around the rubble and sat himself opposite Ross against the other pew. Ross pulled his legs in towards himself and wrapped his arms around his body. His tail swung around his body and the barbed tip waved in the air. The man smiled at him and tilted his head to the side.

"You know, gargoyles don't usually move mate," the man spoke with amusement in his voice. Ross didn't answer. Didn't know if he could answer the man. What were you suppose to say to a human? The man lifted one knee and rested his arm on it, "you must be made of magic to be alive. Especially after that fall." The man laughed and raked his spare hand through his hair. Ross cocked his head to the side not quite understanding the mans intentions. Shouldn't the man be afraid of Ross, from what Ross knew, stone and gems were not meant to move on their own.

"So you got a name?" Ross didn't answer the man instead lowered his head on to his knees and kept his eyes on his feet. The man gave a pouting look and lowered his leg. "My name is Alex Smith, but people just call me Smith... Do you have a name? What do other gargoyles call you?"

"There are no other gargoyles..." Ross blinked and was shocked by the other voice he heard. It was raspy, as if it hadn't spoken in a while and needed some practice. Ross was confused until he realised that it had been his voice that had spoken. Ross blinked, was that really his voice. It wasn't very deep but it was certainly deeper than Alex's voice. The man smiled at him after finally getting a response from the gargoyle. His cheeks lifted and he showed his white teeth.

"Do you have a name?" He asked again as Ross lifted his head up.

"Ross..." he spoke, his voice a little stronger. "My name is Ross..."

* * *

For two seeks Smith came to the church every other night and would speak with Ross about the outside world. Ross had gotten to know Smith quite well and knew that he was not a human. He was a kelpie... Not that Ross really knew what a kelpie was... Smith had explained to him many things about kelpie's and other magical beings around the city that he had encountered. He had even suggested that Ross might have come alive because of their magic. Ross had been mesmerised by the stories Smith had told him, especially about Smith's house mate Trott.

"I would love to see the outside world," Ross muttered once as the sat on the stairs to the old alter that had once been the centre of the church.

"Why don't you?" Smith asked with his usual cheeky grin. "Me and Trott could show you the city. You'd love it there are so many different things to do in the city." Ross smiled as he listened to Smith explain all the different things he would show Ross or what experiences he could have. Ross however lost his smile the more Smith continue to talk. Sure, he would love to go outside but he couldn't. Ross turned away from Smith and his eyes lowered to the ground. He could never leave...

"Ross..." Smith whispered. He placed a hand on the gargoyles cold skin, "what's wrong mate?"

"It sounds amazing," Ross gave a half hearted smile to the floor. "But I can't leave-"

"Sure you can," Smith smiled brightly at him. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"No, I mean..." Ross sighed and stood up from Smith and walked down the steps. "The church... I am bound to the church." He gave another sigh and turned to Smith. "I cannot leave my post. I am its guardian, therefor I must stay..." Smith stood up quickly and rushed over to Ross grabbing his face. Smith forced the gargoyle to look at him. His eyes sparkled in the dim light of the candles and his breath was warm against Ross's face.

"I promise you, I will get you out of here..."

"How?"

"Trust me..."

 

 


End file.
